Electronic components, such as circuit boards, are conventionally attached to electronic devices using screws. Screws provide a robust and secure connection between the circuit board and the housing or chassis of the electronic device. However, using screws during manufacturing of an electronic device requires a long duration of cycle time. For instance, a typical motherboard for a laptop computing device with a CPU may require 10 to 15 screws to mount the motherboard to the laptop, which creates a long duration of cycle time on the assembly line as each screw must be manually installed. Using screws to attach the motherboard also presents re-workability challenges during manufacturing. In order to rework any component on the motherboard, all of the screws must be removed and the motherboard must be detached completely from the housing or chassis of the device. A typical re-work rate for a motherboard of a laptop may be as high as 5 to 10%. As such, using screws to attach the motherboard leads to high re-work costs and increased cycle times during manufacturing. Furthermore, screw stripping on the housing is a common problem during motherboard attachment. If the threads on the housing are stripped, the entire portion of the housing or chassis must be discarded, which leads to high scrap costs.